Cant Let You Go
by icandy
Summary: Its a rainy day, Sougo just found out that he is engaged to someone. on that day he founds kagura. just how they will interact with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sorry for my bad English "

Also it's my first fanfic ^^  
I don't own Gintama – or else it became okikagu long time ago

* * *

Can't Let You Go

Engagement

"Today it's going to be rainy day, you should be prepared with umbrellas…" the TV was shut down

_Geez…So boring… I can't even torture Hijikata because he is in a mission… maybe I can go to the park where China is always there. Wait… I don't need her… right?_

A bored shinsegumi, with a sleeping mask ready – named Okita Sougo. He was ready to sleep until the door was opened.

"Oi Sougo! Come to my office, we need to talk." A big gorilla stood in the entrance, looking somewhat happy, which means to Sougo that something good might finally happened.

On the way to Kondo's office, many of the shinsegumi looked at Sougo and started to whisper to each other.

_Oi Oi, what the hell is going on, I have bad feeling now_

The two boys sat in the office, Kondo grinned to Sougo, who was with deadpan stare. It was really awkward. There was just silence between the two.

"So how is going on? In work, in home, just tell me" a creepy gorilla with a smile decided to talk.

IT BECAME EVEN MORE AWKWARD

"Kondo – san, you didn't call me just for that right? Just get into the business"

"Well… Just what is going between you and Yorozuya girl? "

_Eh? What? Why the hell did he asked that? But… there isn't anything going between us. Were just rivals – right? I guess she is pretty and cute, and her personality is unique and I like it. WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAID?! _

Sougo slapped himself, and not metaphorically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…really nothing"

"And about the Yorozuya girl?"

…

"Nothing is going between us, were just rivals who fight each other"

"Seriously? Everybody thought that you're already a couple or something. You're fighting each other every day, its insane"

_Everyday? I didn't notice that… did china notice that? _

"You see Sougo, now that you confirmed it I feel relief. I didn't want to force you to an engagement if you're in love with someone"

_Eh? _

"W-W-What do you mean engagement?"

"You should be happy! And she is around your age, she is beautiful and knows how to fight!"

Sougo stood up, with dark face and left

"Oi Sougo!" Kondo called him but he didn't reply

The clouds were gray, and it's going to rain soon. But Sougo didn't care

_Why am I this upset? Where am I even going? My legs just taking me to somewhere_

Sougo lifted his look and saw the park. All the Kids ran away due the rain that coming soon. Only one girl, with purple umbrella and orange hair with two buns was there. Sitting on the bench, and staring, just staring to the sky. She seemed to not care about the rain that is coming. She seemed kind of sad.

* * *

"Today it's going to be rainy day, you should be prepared with umbrellas…" the TV was shut down

"Oi Kagura! What the hell are you doing?! It's my favorite show!" A lazy silver head was yelling all over the house.

"Gin – san, please don't yell all over the house, I'm trying to listen to the new Otsuu CD!" An Otaku with megane joined the argument

"Gin – chan! This isn't even considered a show! You only see this everyday to watch your Ketsuno Ana. AND IT'S BORING. I want to go out, so go out with me _-aru_"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOURE MIND?! Take Sadaharu with you"

"I can't… he is afraid of the coming rain -_aru_"

"Take Megane with you!"

"Oi! Did you just call me megane?! I heard you! Also, I can't. I told you I'm listening to the new Otsuu CD"

"So Gin – chan!"

"NO ITS NO" the silver headed to the sofa and grabbed JUMP magazine and started to read it

A frowned Kagura went outside the house and shut the door angrily.

"Stupid Gin chan, stupid megane, Stupid Gin chan, stupid megane, Stupid Gin chan, stupid megane…"  
Kagura mumbled to herself that over and over again

_Again… I'm all alone. Every day I come to the park to fight with the sadist, because with him I know I'm not alone – even if we just beat the hell of each other. But I doubt he will come today, because it's going to rain. _

Kagura found herself in the park.

_I guess it's already a habit that I come here, and my legs just took me here. _

She looked around and saw a bench, she sat on it. And stared to the sky

_The clouds are so gray and grumpy, is it a sign that something bad is going to happen? _

…

_Just how long am I staring to the sky?_

"Oi China, how long are you going to stare to the sky?"

Kagura looked back and saw the sadist standing there. But something was wrong, she didn't know what but she was sure that something was wrong

"How long are you staring at me? Don't tell me that you fell in love with me and now you decided to stalk me – _aru_"

"You wish China"

There was something wrong with her, he was sure about it. He didn't wanted to ask her, because he thought it was unsadistic of him

"Want to fight Sadist? But I need to warn you, because I'm going to beat the crap out of you – _aru_"

"Bring it on"

On the same time, the rain already started

* * *

"Oi megane, check out our mail. I'm supposed to get the money for our last job"

"DON'T CALL ME MEGANE!"

Shinpachi looked outside to check if the rain started

_I guess the rain started already, lucky Kagura chan the always takes her umbrella_

He came to the door to pick up mail

_Bills, bills, bills, bills, money for job_

"Gin san! The money for the job came! I'm putting it on the table! And please don't spend it all on JUMP"

"GOT IT!"

_He says got it but he still will spend it on JUMP. I just know it_

A letter from the mail fell to the floor

_What is in that letter? _

Yorozuya Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura

You're invited to the wedding of Okita Sougo and Imai Nobume

Hosted by the Shinsegumi and Mimawarigumi

_Eh?_

* * *

**And the first chapter is done!**

**I'm going to post the second one soon**

**I'm sorry it didn't have many okikagu moments but next chapter is going to be full of it!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter ^^ **

**Just love this couple :3**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

_Eh? _

_Okita-kun is getting married? Although I'm more surprised that we are invited after what happened in Kondo- san wedding. At least we get more free food_

* * *

It's been already hour and half since they started to fight. The rain just got stronger by a second. The two stopped and looked at each other.

"Oi Sadist, you don't have umbrella. Will you be alright-_aru_?"

"Since when do you care about me?"

The orange hair girl felt her cheeks getting warmer and redder. "I-I-I never cared about you. I'm just asking!"

"But you're blushing" Okita smirked

Kagura turned around and hide her face.

"Did you felt it too sadist?"

"Felt what?"

"Our fight… it wasn't like always…"

…

The mood somewhat turned heavy, none of them tried to speak. Kagura turned around to look at Okita, and saw his face looking on the ground.

"Do you have fever? It's the thing right-aru?" Kagura went to Okita and stretched her hand to his forehead. Their faces were so close to each other. Both were slightly blushing. Kagura noticed it and let go

"S-S-Sunimase"

_Just what I did now? It felt so awkward. We both blushed… it means that the sadist is… no… no way_

"I think that Gin-chan and Shinpachi are worried about me. So I will head home-aru"

Kagura already started to walk, and then Okita grabbed her arm.

"Oi sadist let…" Kagura didn't finish her sentence after she saw the sadist's look in his face. His look was sad, with black aura around.

"I…can't let you go…" he said and started to move his face toward hers

_Eh? _

"W-W-What are you doing?!"She said. And then he didn't hesitate and kissed her. At first Kagura struggled against him but realized the kiss was soft and warm, and stopped struggling.

After a while Okita broke the kiss

"Sunimase, I shouldn't be doing this. I got to go…" Okita said and stared to walk

_No…no way… he stole my first kiss and went like nothing… I'm crying, I don't want to cry… not over him… I thought that he liked me. I guess I'm just another tool for him… _

Kagura cried and tried to walk home, she didn't felt well. She continued to walk until she collapsed and fell into the ground.

* * *

"Gin-san, it's been already four hours. Should we search for Kagura-chan?"

"What time is it?"

"Seven PM"

"OH MY GOD it's after her curfew! She isn't going to get sukonbu at least a month!"

Shinpachi looked at him with an angry look. They both went outside to search Kagura.

* * *

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi screamed with all his might

"Oi Kagura! We're going to throw Sadaharu out of a bridge if you won't come!" Gintoki "tried his best" to find Kagura.

It's been already ten minutes like that

"Gin-san! I need help! I found Kagura in the ground with a horrible fever!"

Both of them grabbed her to the Yorozuya. frightened of what's going to happen

* * *

"IM BACK!" Okita said once he came to the Shinsegumi building

"You've been for a quite long time. What did you already do?" the gorilla asked him

"Also you're soaking wet, don't you think only idiots go into rain like that without an umbrella?" Hijikata stared at Okita

"I see you're back Hijikata-san, just for you know – I didn't miss you"

"Tch..."

"Just don't fight! We need Sougo without bruises until the wedding!" Kondo stopped their fight

"Also… I have quit bad news about the Yorozuya girl" he added

_China? What the hell happened to her after I went?_

"She seems to have terrible fever. The Yorozuya found her on the ground in the rain only couple hours after she fell and I guess she won't come to the wedding because of that"

_Are you kidding me?_

"So Sougo, take a warm bath and change your clothes since we are going to visit her"

"Since when do you interested in her?" Hijikata asked

"Since Otae-san is there too" Kondo said with happiness in his eyes

* * *

"Geez Kagura, just how many troubles do you give us?" Gintoki said but in his eyes you could see he is scared too

"Don't worry, she is going to be fine in couple of days" Otae said while she took care of Kagura

"I guess she won't come to Okita's-san and Nobume wedding" Shinpachi said

_Did I heard right? The sadist is getting married? Just what the hell he is thinking… also kissing me like that even thought he has a fiancée. Damn him…_

"It's just the sadist's wedding, nothing special" she said, but felt stub on her chest

The door knocked

"I'm going to open it" Otae said it and walked towards the door. She opened it and the gorilla ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Otae-san! I missed you so much!"

"GET OUT OF ME YOU GORILLA!" Otae punched him so hard that he flew to the other side of the street

"Eto… we can come in right?" Hijikata asked Otae, but also feared from her

"Oh yes of course!" she said and showed them the way

"Oi Otae-san, what are those tax robbers doing at our house?!"

"Who do you call tax robbers?! Also, were just came because Kondo-san said us to. You should say thanks that we are coming to see your girl's condition." Hijikata said angrily at Gintoki

Okita stared at Kagura that slept. She was all red and was surrounded by medicines

_Damn… just what I need to do? Please tell me…_

"Gin-chan, we need to buy some medicines and food for Kagura. Can we go to the store?" Otae asked

"Who is going to watch over her then?"

"I can" Okita Volunteered

"Soichiro, if you do one thing wrong I will kill you"

_I think I already did that mistake_

"Worry not Danna, I can sleep and watch over her with no problem"

The group went outside, and left Okita with Kagura alone 

Kagura woke up and looked at Okita

"Anego… is that you…? I have something I need to tell you…"

_She thinks I'm Shinpachi's sister? Her fever is that bad?_

"I need someone that will listen to me…" Kagura slowly said

…

"I'm here" Okita said

_Why did I do that? _

"Good…" she started to cry "I'm always alone, Shinpachi-kun and Gin-chan don't care about me anymore… even Sadaharu don't want to be with me anymore…And now…the sadist…"

Okita jumped for a second.

"I thought that he liked me… and now he is going to marry some girl named Nobume… still… he kissed me… and I realized I love him… I love him so much… I don't want to let him go…"

She started to cry louder, Okita didn't know what to do. He just heard Kagura confessing her love to him, but he is going to marry Nobume.

_Just…what is love? _He thought to himself

Okita brushed his hair, and went to other room. He didn't want to look at her now, to see her crying like that.

After twenty minutes, when Kagura fell asleep already, everybody included Kondo came back.

At that time Okita was in the entrance of the house

"Sougo! Where are you going?" Kondo asked him

"Home. I don't have any more business here" he said and shut the door

He went home, while everybody else wondered what happened while they were gone

* * *

**That's the second chapter!**

**The next one is going to be the wedding! **

**Thnx for reading :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third and the last chapter **

**Thnx for all the readers, and the reviews **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

This is it. This is the day the Sougo marries Nobume, and Kagura can't do anything about it. In the Yorozuya Gintoki and Shinpachi were already all dressed up, with special outfits for the wedding. Shinpachi also took a large bag to collect food from the buffet.

"Even if you don't have fever toady, you still can't come. I think you still may infect some of the people there Kagura-chan. That's too bad, Aneue even bought you a special dress…" Shinpachi said with sad face

Kagura was in bad mood already, and Shinpachi making it even worse

"Well well, you don't have to be that mad you know" Gintoki said to her

"I'm not mad!" she screamed at him. she clearly was mad

"Right….."

Gintoki and Shinpachi walked towards the exit.

"We are going! don't make a mess in the house while we are off!" Gintoki said

Kagura nodded and they went.

She was stuck at home even though she doesn't have fever anymore. _Shinpachi is overprotective about that. Damn…_

She wanted to relax, and forget about the sadist. She tried to watch TV, play with Sadaharu, reading Gintoki's JUMP, and nothing helped. Even eating sukonbu didn't help at all. She was hopeless. She started to cry. _I can't do anything… _she took a glance at the dress Aneue bought her. _Am I really can't do anything? _She wiped her tears and switched her clothes to that dress. The dress was red Short Pleated Halter Dress. She took off her buns, and looked at herself in the mirror. _Just wait Nobume, I bet I'm much prettier! _She ran from the house, and stared running to the wedding building.

* * *

"Nervous?" Kondo, who was dressed up with a ridiculous outfit, asked Sougo

"I think you're the nervous one here"

Sougo was dressed up with a traditional wedding outfit, wasn't nervous at all. He was actually mad.

Gintoki and Shinpachi entered the building, without Kagura

"Gintoki! Shinpachi-kun! Over here!" The gorilla was excited about everything. He didn't want that wedding to be screwed, or else he is going to be also screwed.

"Congratulations Okita-san" Shinpachi greeted

"Congratulations Soichiro-kun" Gintoki at least tried to greet him properly

"Sougo desu"

"Yea yea whatever"

"China didn't come?" he asked innocently, even thought he had a feeling she won't come

"She only recovered from the fever, so unfortunately she couldn't come"

_Oh…_

"Well, I guess everyone already came! We should start already!" Kondo said with full excitement, and went to his place like everyone else

_Damn… here it comes _

The door was opened and Nobume was wearing a traditional wedding kimono, and slowly walked to her place with Sasaki at her side

Sougo sighed. _I wonder how china will look like if she wore this. _Okita forgot about the wedding and started to imagine himself that

"Just for you know, I didn't want to do this. It's just for the Shinsegumi and Mimawarigumi to get along." She said with her deadpan look

She woke up Sougo from his imagination.

"Neither than I"

Kondo was the one that reads the wedding speech [Author note: forgot the words for this things XD sorry about that]

"Will you just end it already?" Sougo was already bored to death

"Well… Imai Nobume, are you accepting Okita Sougo, as your husband, partner for life, until the death will come?"

"Unfortunately, I don't really have choice, so yes"

"Okita Sougo, are you accepting Imai Nobume, as your wife, partner for life, until the death will come?

…

Silence

The entire audience looked at Sougo

Kondo sweat dropped

"Just say yes already" Kondo whispered to Sougo

"Y…"

"STOP THE GOD DAMMIT WEDDING!"

A scream came from the entrance of the building. Kagura stood there and the entire audience looked at her with shock. They couldn't believe what's going on. Kagura was all sweating like she ran a marathon.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi stood and ran to her with face full of horror

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing huh?!" she ignored Shinpachi and pointed at Sougo.

"Heh China, I was already worried that you won't come" He smirked

"Oi you sadist, who said you can marry with that slut huh?! Wait… what? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you thought I'm going going to marry her? Pfft" he said and grabbed her hand while escaping the place

Sasaki was mad. Really mad. He walked towards Kondo

"Oi! What the hell is that supposed t mean?!"

"I-I-I-I-I didn't know it's going to happen!" Kondo feared for his life

"And you!" Sasaki pointed at Nobume, who just grabbed a donut from the buffet.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"I don't want to marry him, and as you just saw it's clear that he wants that orange haired girl and not me"

"Tsk…" Sasaki grabbed his cellphone to text all the Mimawarigumi to not chase Sougo and the orange haired girl.

"Let go of me sadist! They aren't chasing us you know!"

He let her go and stared at her with her special outfit

"You know, you're much prettier than Nobume like this"

Kagura felt her cheeks getting warmer and redder

"Y-Y-Y-You know, I-I-I-I didn't just stopped the wedding. I-I-I-I L-L-L-LIKE Y-Y-Y-YOU!"

"You told me that three days ago"

"E-Eh?"

"When you're fever was super high, and you thought I was Shinpachi's sister, you declared your love for me" he said with a smirk

"YOU!" she blushed so hard that all her face was red like a tomato

She tried to kick him but he dodged every kick

"Don't worry, I didn't just run away from the wedding with you for nothing"

She stopped kicking

"I love you too china"

"Eh?"

All her thoughts went black from surprise. She recalled the rainy day, where he kissed her and left her. She realized so many things. She already felt something warm in her lips. She opened her eyes and saw the sadist kissing her, She closed her eyes and put her hands behind his head.

Gintoki and Shinpachi who were searching for Kagura everywhere, caught Sougo and Kagura "in act"

"My poor, innocent daughter!" Gintoki screamed

"She got her first boyfriend before me!" Shinpachi screamed

"Dammit we've got to run for our lives before her papi will found out!" Gintoki said to Shinpachi with scared face

"LETS RUN!" both screamed at horror and ran away from Edo

* * *

~EPILOUGE~

It's been already three years since that day.

It was their special day. Sougo wore a special traditional wedding outfit.

Umibouzu was crying in the audience while he aimed at Shinpachi with his katana, like he was a punching bag or something

The doors opened, Kagura stood at the entrance with Gintoki at her side. While he was looking at Shinpachi and already started to worry about himself. Kagura wore a white with pink flowers Chinese dress. Sougo slightly blushed upon her appearance.

Gintoki and Kagura walked towards the crying Kondo and Sougo

"Are you ready sadist?"

"You bet I am"

Kondo started talking

"Will you just get to the damn business?" Kagura and Okita said together.

Kondo sweat dropped. Somehow it was familiar to him

"Well… Yato Kagura…"

"Call her china" Sougo interrupted

"CHINA, are you accepting Okita Sougo, as your husband, partner for life, until the death will come?"

"Hai"

"Okita Sougo…"

"Call him sadist" Kagura interrupted

Kondo sweat dropped once more

"SADIST, are you accepting CHINA, as your wife, partner for life, until the death will come?"

"Hai"

Kagura and Sougo smirked at each other

"SADIST, you may…"

Sougo didn't care and already grabbed Kagura and kissed her

The crowd went "WOOHOO" while Umibouzu punched Shinpachi and Gintoki

"I will never let you go china" the sadist said with a smirk

"Who said i will go?" She smirked back to him

**THE END**

* * *

**This is the end of my first fanfic**

**I will continue to make more ^^**

**Thanks again to everyone! **


End file.
